Emotional Support
by Pricat
Summary: A little Drabble I wrote on tumblr. Sam is angry for van unknown reason until something from his childhood soothes him, then later he discovers he is not as alone as he thinks.


**A/N**

**I wrote this on tumblr a few days ago while sleep deprived and couldn't resist adding this on here.**

**In this drabble, Sam is angry about something until finding something from his childhood soothes him, making him remember good times but he discovers he's not as alone as he thinks.**

**He has Jean to count on as well as the others when they're not being weirdos lol.**

**I hope other Sam fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight on the third of July meaning it would be the fourth of July and an important holiday for America but also for a certain male eagle who loved his country and already married to the American way, as it was also his hatch day the day he had popped out of his egg but he kept that a secret from the others, but Jean knew from reading his file.

"They wouldn't understand anyways, besides it's the fourth of July, which is like America's birthday or hatch day." he said on the phone.

He was talking to Jean his best friend and brother, since they had brought Constantine down, he was the only one Sam had let in or trusted with his heart but Jean wanted the best for him.

Sam was annoyed hanging up, throwing his cell phone across the room as it hit his nest lime bed with it's star spangled sheets sighing running his finger claws over his blue feathered face as he knew that after a long time, he stopped celebrating his hatch day because nobody would care.

He then picked up an old but comforting smell from one of the boxes in his closet following it opening the closet and saw something sticking out from the nearest box to him, finding the source of the smell, a familiar yet old childhood toy, his favourite stuffed eagle.

"I thought I misplaced this, when I moved in here!

Oh…." he said just closing his eyes taking in the smell.

Memories wafted through his mind, of when he was little, when things were good especially hatch day but growing older, moving out it wasn't so good and that's when he became lonely and being an eagle, an noble species and the mascot of America, was too proud but more shy to reach out.

Until Jean came along.

It was now 6.15 in the morning, on the Fourth of July as Jean entered a certain Eagle's house as he had keys copied just in case as he felt bad he had angered his best friend earlier by pushing him to try and reach out to the others but the silence startled him, making him worry in case something bad had happened, yet he was relieved and smiling, entering his friends's room.

His best friend and brother was asleep on the floor with something in his blue feathered wings, seeing it was some kind of doll but knew how eagles and other animals were attached to scents stroking Sam's head gently as not to wake him knowing he needed his rest, seeing that smirk return to his beak which occurred whenever he had discovered something Jean or the others hadn't or when he wanted to show him something.

He knew others like Kermit didn't really understand their brother like bond and some of his fellow officers back home had teased him about this but he didn't care.

"…. Hey…" he heard a soft yet grumpy sounding voice say breaking the Frenchman out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey Sam, you look tired." he said.

"I will be fine, sometimes I stay up reading or writing.

I was just feeling angry earlier, then I found Ernest my old favourite childhood toy, which made me remember good times but I just don't reach out to others because I'm afraid.

That they don't want to be around me." he said looking away.

Jean felt a twinge of sadness but knew he found it hard since nobody knew about his past but he was curious but was seeing the blue feathered male hug him.

He was feeling better after that, like the hug had soothed him.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" Jean said.

"Coming!" Sam said.

He then put Ernest on the pillow of his bed and was leaving with Jean as it was the 4th of July, his most favourite holiday of the year but finding Ernest had brought back good memories, and good feelings.

"Sam, are you okay?" he heard Jean ask.

"Yeah just last night I was angry and in a bad mood, so finding Sometning from my childhood soothed it, like when you have a tantrum as a kid and your mother soothes you.

Then I got so tired, I fell asleep on the floor." he explained.

Jean understood but knew that sometimes his friend got lonely, and needed comfort as he did get angry but never hit him or the others but he was there to help.

"Are you feeling better now, Sam?" Jean asked seeing him eat pancakes.

"Yes but if I get like that again, at least I have you Jean." he told him.

Jesn was understanding seeing him drink coffee but knew that Sam was getting better with his emotions but were working on his being social taming in the ambience.

"Sam, you know if you need support, I'm here for you." he told him.

"Thanks Jean, as I talk to Ms Menzel my therapist about that." Sam replied.

Jean understood but were going to join the others but Sam was having fun and stunned seeing the video that they'd put online.

Tears of pride were in the Eagle's eyes making Jewn understood as the eagle hid his emotions but they were coming out making the others understand as Jean hugged him.

"Sam just had an emotional morning, that's all." he said to Kermit said.

Sam was wiping them away as it was time for football and was being a referee since he never really played making Jean understand helping set the food out, unaware Sam's mother had sent ban apple pie as always.

"I never knew he had a mother, but it's sweet she does that." he said as they nodded.

They heard laughter as the guys were rough housing with the football and hearing Sam yelling but Jean knew that his Grumpy Eagle had a soft side.

"Yes the food's ready!" Andy said as Randy agreed.

Sam sighed but another familiar smell from the table brought a smirk to his beak knowing the apple pie was from his mother.

He just took it in, remembering as a little kid, watching his mother bake apple pie and teaching him her recipe as Jean understood placing a hand on his blue feathered shoulder breaking him out of it.

"Sorry, just tninking about when my Mom used to bake apple pies and she taught me how to make it, I need to see her.

There is so much I need to tell her." he said just eating apple pie

"Well you should tell her how everybody enjoys it." Jean said.

Sam smiled as he knew that was a good idea as he would phone her later but was sleepy rubbing his eyes with a finger claw.

He lay down on the grass under a shady tree making them understand knowing the others play baseball and were hoping that he was okay.

Later that night, Sam was still up after phoning his mother but was hugging Ernest afterwards as it soothed him, drifting off.


End file.
